


宇宙之心「上」

by joy0112



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy0112/pseuds/joy0112
Summary: 美术馆馆长罗渽民✖️艺术修复师黄仁俊
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	宇宙之心「上」

**Author's Note:**

> 美术馆馆长罗渽民✖️艺术修复师黄仁俊

罗渽民是位怎样的人物。用馆长助理朴志晟的话来说，罗渽民是神。  
父亲是商业巨鳄，母亲是知名演员。十五岁时因其过人的美术天赋被英国皇家艺术学院（RCA）破格录取，五年在校全额奖学金获得者，再加之其作品被各界人士竞相抢夺，身价不可估量。学成后归国，放弃继承家族企业，盘了一个即将倒闭的美术馆，改名为“Borderless Palace”，用了仅仅三周时间，使它起死回生，成为业内一传奇。  
神，凡人无法企及的高度。  
更不用提他过人的外貌和身姿，罗渽民是上帝造物时最偏爱的那个，精准地测量、雕刻，才创造出罗渽民这般完美的人物。  
还在英国做学生的时候，罗渽民早就在美术界被称为“大神”，多少人排着队找他，只为求得他的“黄金五秒”。传闻罗渽民鉴画时常戴一副金边眼镜，单手勾着西装口袋，无论何时都挂着如沐春风的微笑。鉴一幅画的时间不会超过五秒；若是五秒后他只是沉默，潇洒地迈步走掉，那么，恭喜你，你成功了。但大多数时候，罗渽民虽还挂着天使的面庞，却含笑下达魔鬼的审判：“废料。”  
即使被冒着被判为“废料”从此在艺术界颜面扫地的风险，仍有许多人趋之若鹜罗渽民的“黄金五秒”。他是衡量艺术品的“金尺子”，是艺术界的标杆。

这位传奇人物最近遇上了一点“麻烦”。  
“Borderless Palace”在艺术界一枝独秀，业内一直有人虎视眈眈，再加上罗渽民馆长年轻气盛，手段干净却狠得下手，得罪了不少权贵，不知多少人盯着他，想让他下马。  
彼时罗渽民正垂眼端详朴志晟调查的“Future World”美术馆的资料，若有所思的样子。朴志晟看着馆长眉眼间染上一丝寒意，愣是立在办公桌前一句话都不敢讲。  
这个“Future World”美术馆在“Borderless Palace”后一个月创办，不论是馆内的格局，还是其挑选展出的美术作品都和“Borderless Palace”的如出一辙，赤裸裸地抄袭。罗渽民本来不以为意，有市场就有竞争，人人都想分一杯羹。更何况在他们商人眼中，美术馆不过是吸金的工具罢了，什么艺术价值，都是狗屁，这也是他拒绝任何人入股“Borderless Palace”的主要原因。  
但罗渽民没想到他们玩儿阴的。  
罗渽民上个月选中用于年末馆展的系列画——Fischer Bobby的“Universe·starry sky”，在意大利运往韩国的途中被人动了手脚。而他手中的调查报告显示，是“Future World”的人干的。罗渽民合上文件夹的指尖依然优雅，但朴志晟知道，那是暴风雨前的宁静。“Future World”这次完蛋了。

“嘀——”罗渽民和朴志晟进入仓库。朴志晟看见罗渽民又戴上了那副金边眼镜，用小灯和放大镜仔细确认画作损坏的地方。约莫半个小时后，朴志晟听见罗渽民开口：“帮我拿颜料来。”  
天哪！他朴志晟有生之年竟然能亲眼观摩罗渽民大神作画！朴志晟开心得跟只小仓鼠似的，立刻给罗渽民拆了副上好的油画颜料和画具。罗渽民站在仓库门口，接过朴志晟手中的东西。“嘀——”仓库门作势要关上。  
“哥，呸，馆长！您不需要别人帮忙吗？！我——”他抠住仓库门的手被罗渽民用画具敲中，“痛死了喂！”  
“不许任何人进来。”朴志晟听见罗渽民的声音隔着门传来。  
罗渽民从中午十点待到了下午四点，朴志晟中途只遇到他一次。袖口挽至小臂，白衬衫上随意地染上了颜料，朴志晟再一次感叹，罗渽民本身就是艺术品本体。  
再次进仓库时，朴志晟眼睛瞬间亮了起来。“哇——不愧是哥，呸，馆长大人。”  
“Universe·starry sky”整个系列共六幅画，其中五幅都被罗渽民修复完整，与原作无异。要说“Future World”的人真够阴的，其他五幅只是区域损坏，而系列中最重要的一幅——“The Heart Of Universe”的核心位置被损坏。Fischer Bobby创作这幅的手法，不是光看原作就可以复制出来的，就连罗渽民这样的艺术天才都做不到。因为艺术是无法被再次复制的，罗渽民没把握，自己的二次创作会不会毁了它。  
展览的日期定在12.25.圣诞节，今天已经是12.13.了，时间紧迫。罗渽民不能让刚刚起步的“Borderless Palace”出一点问题，所以这件事只有他和朴志晟知道，并没有对外宣称。罗渽民只是让朴志晟暗中寻找有可能帮助修复画作的人，但是这事哪里那么容易，连罗渽民都解决不了的问题，还能到哪里去找人，朴志晟联系了好多熟人也没有一点进展。  
第二天朴志晟神秘兮兮地拉着罗渽民往“贵宾室”去，那神情倒是让罗渽民觉得那位“贵客”是朴志晟的男朋友。  
来人是一个白白净净的男孩子，眉宇间稚气未脱，没有穿西装，简单的黑色卫衣和运动裤，头倒是不小，看起来怪聪明的。“有点意思。”罗渽民心想。  
“您好，我是钟辰乐。”钟辰乐，钟家的小儿子，刚从美国学成归来。钟家的两个兄弟向来是水火不容，现在钟辰乐回国开始接触钟氏企业的业务，两人也是锋芒相对。  
“不知小钟总有何贵干？”罗渽民素来讨厌商场上尔虞我诈的那一套，要不是朴志晟拉着他过来他肯定闭门送客。  
“是这样的，馆长。辰乐是我的高中同学，Fischer Bobby是他父亲的一位老友。我跟辰乐提了这件事，他有意帮忙，我就……”  
“好你个朴志晟，见色忘义胳膊肘往外拐，泄露公司内部消息，看我这个月怎么扣你奖金。”罗渽民表面上不言语，抿了一口8shot美式，心中愤愤的。  
“我知道有一位艺术修复师一定能解决哥你们馆的问题，但我也有哥条件，我要‘Borderless Palace’百分之十五的股份。”钟辰乐看起来又白又嫩还挺像个涉世未深的小朋友，提起条件来倒是一点都不心软。  
“成交。”罗渽民不假思索。  
果然商人还是商人，但这个弟弟挺可爱的，就给他点甜头，也解自己的燃眉之急。  
“这是他的工作室。”钟辰乐递过来的不是名片，是一张纸条，罗渽民挺意外的。  
打开一看，“黄仁俊 姆明主题乐园后街3号巷子23号”  
罗渽民：？？？  
“哥你去的时候最好帮他带一个姆明蛋糕，我朋友会很开心的。”  
罗渽民：？？？？？？

第二天中午，罗渽民按照纸条很快就找到了黄仁俊的工作室。手上拎着的姆明蛋糕和他西装革履的造型有点不合，倒像是去给女朋友送蛋糕的贴心男友。  
给罗渽民开门的是一个白白瘦瘦的男孩，有一双漂亮的小鹿眼睛。  
“小朋友你好，我找黄仁俊先生。”  
那双小鹿眼睛突然瞪圆，它的主人摸了摸自己的后脑勺，有点不好意思地开口：“我就是。”脸红红的，好像刚睡醒的样子。  
罗渽民感觉自己有点冒犯到人家，说了句抱歉就赶紧邀功似的提起手中的姆明蛋糕，在黄仁俊眼前晃了晃，“听辰乐说你爱吃。我叫罗渽民，幸会。”两句完全不相关的话。  
罗渽民看黄仁俊的小鹿眼睛亮了起来，视线盯着姆明蛋糕不放，像个小朋友。  
真好哄。

罗渽民安静地坐在桌子一边，看着黄仁俊拆开了蛋糕的包装盒子，小心翼翼地挪出了蛋糕，盯着蛋糕上的姆明乐呵呵了好久，吃之前还小声地跟姆明道歉，“姆明啊，对不起。”，然后才一勺一勺地吃掉蛋糕。黄仁俊的嘴特别小，吃东西的样子特别乖，有时还伸出舌尖舔一舔嘴角的奶油，罗渽民严重怀疑这个黄仁俊是个未成年，以及他能不能帮自己修复“The Heart Of Universe”也要打个问号。  
吃完蛋糕，黄仁俊倚在椅背上，满足地摸了摸肚子，像只慵懒的猫咪。  
“渽民，你要我帮你修复什么画？”  
黄仁俊叫他“渽民”，好像他们不是今天才见，早就是好朋友一样。  
罗渽民也不拐弯抹角，“Fischer Bobby的’The Heart Of Universe‘”，他本以为这个小朋友可能连Fischer Bobby是谁都不太了解。  
“那幅可能有点难度，这个系列剩下的五张都比较好从原作中看出手法还原，但是这一幅可能Fischer Bobby本尊自己也没办法再画出一摸一样的。你先给我看看损坏程度吧。”谈及工作，黄仁俊倒像是换了一个人。拿着罗渽民的手机盯着被损坏的画看了好久，似乎在心疼那副画。分析的话很少却字字在理、一针见血，和罗渽民的想法几乎吻合。  
“或许我们可以试试复原它。”黄仁俊眸子中的坚定落入罗渽民眼中。  
“好，我们一起。”

他们只有十天时间。罗渽民和黄仁俊把原作看了不知多少遍，两人在新的油画布上按他们所猜想的叠涂方式一遍又一遍地画，废掉的画布已经堆成了一个小山，可相似度依然停留在原点。他们抓紧每一分每一秒，没一刻是歇着的，从天蒙蒙亮就开始画，根本睡不到几个小时。  
前两天罗渽民还坚持花一个多小时的路程回他汉江的家，然后第二天再赶过来，早饭来不及吃，黑眼圈重的都快变成熊猫了。第三天罗渽民准备走的时候，黄仁俊以节省时间为由让罗渽民跟他一起回家。  
黄仁俊的家就在他工作室的后一条街，走路大概五分钟就到了。房子虽然小，但是格局特别精致，房间陈设设计感都很强，干净利落，很有黄仁俊的风格。  
除了沙发上堆满了的姆明娃娃有一丢丢突兀以外。  
因为是顶楼，所以还有一个露天的小阳台，放满了黄仁俊种的绿植。卧室的房顶有玻璃天窗，躺在床上可以看到星空。  
“我就一张床，你跟我挤挤吧。”黄仁俊拿了一套自己的衣服给罗渽民，“这个比较宽松，你应该能穿。洗手间就在前面，快去洗澡吧。”是一套上面有姆明图案的睡衣，罗渽民那天去买蛋糕的时候好像有看到。  
“Size：175”，果然是小朋友。  
事实证明这套睡衣对罗渽民来说是刚刚好能把自己塞进去的程度，罗渽民洗完的时候黄仁俊已经把空调开好了，卧室里特别暖和，虽然被窝还是凉凉的。黄仁俊洗澡期间，罗渽民躺在床上不知不觉已经睡着了，恍惚间，他感觉耳边有热热的风，还有柔软的指尖在拨笼他的头发。罗渽民微微睁开眼，是黄仁俊在帮他吹头发。  
“头发不吹干会头痛的。”黄仁俊戳戳他的脑门。  
从来没有人这样对待过罗渽民，包括他的父母。罗渽民回忆起小时候，父亲总是特别忙，他在报纸和电视上见到父亲的次数比真正见面的次数多得多，而妈妈常常在剧组几个月不回来。罗渽民从小就是一个人，他习惯了。习惯放学回到家空荡荡的房子，习惯没有爸爸妈妈，习惯只有佣人阿姨会帮他煮好饭。后来他坚持要学美术，和父亲吵了一架，留学期间一直在打工，没有要过他们一分钱。现在回国也是自己买的房子，没有回家住，父母知道他回韩国还是通过他收购美术馆的新闻。  
他习惯一个人了，这样的温暖，他罗渽民这二十年来从未感受过的温暖，黄仁俊给他的温暖，好像在提醒他，其实还可以这样的，这样的幸福。  
好像有什么东西在心头蔓延。  
“现在几点？”罗渽民突然问道。  
“怎么了吗？”黄仁俊看了一眼床头柜上的姆明小钟，“现在快要到——”  
罗渽民把黄仁俊的姆明小钟直接拿过来，他需要知道确切的时间。  
“03：23”   
2019年12月17号凌晨三点二十三分，我确认我喜欢黄仁俊。


End file.
